<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Горячие берега by Krasnotal (berebitsuki)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612823">Горячие берега</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/berebitsuki/pseuds/Krasnotal'>Krasnotal (berebitsuki)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Рио-де-Жанейро, Современность, атмосферное, выношу с фикбука старые тексты, мёртвый персонаж в тэгах, подростки, постканон, тропики, эксперимент</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/berebitsuki/pseuds/Krasnotal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>А они - три обычных японских подростка, ходят на экскурсии, радуются лету, ждут кого-то.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gokudera Hayato &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi &amp; Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Miura Haru/Sasagawa Kyouko implied, Rokudou Mukuro &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Горячие берега</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Они приезжают на горячие берега втроём. Где-то на фоне маячит Мукуро, но он слишком узнаваем, потому обещал себя не показывать. А они - три обычных японских подростка, ходят на экскурсии, радуются лету, ждут кого-то.</p><p>      Солнце палит нестерпимо. Гокудера отказывается от крема и обгорает на второй день, Тсунаёши мажет его какой-то здешней мазью по вечерам. Гокудера смущается, Ямамото мягко подшучивает над ними - "гляди, Десятый, какой я крутой, вырос в солнечной Италии, всё мне нипочём".</p><p>      Ямамото, как всегда, единственный, кому здесь действительно нравится. Он загорает до приятного золотистого оттенка, играет в пляжный волейбол с какими-то бразильцами, на удивление найдя с ними общий язык, и учит Тсунаёши плавать. Со временем у того даже получается, и никаких дельфинов в боксёрских клубах.</p><p>      Дни здесь долгие, солнечные и пряные, пахнут корицей и кардамоном. Тот, кого они ищут, не спешит показываться, и лодка-луна потихоньку меняет фазу, но Тсунаёши лучше всех знает: <em>он</em> не сможет прятаться вечно. И найти его можно именно здесь.</p><p>      Гокудера, мрачный, ходит и налаживает контакты с местной преступностью. Говорить им, кто они есть, нельзя, а без этого его считают мальчишкой. Тсунаёши находит ему сумасшедшего старика, который утверждает, что видел инопланетян. Гокудера в восторге - отводит душу.</p><p>      Тсунаёши ходит по набережной, всматриваясь в лица - как учили, незаметно. Гораздо больше надеется на интуицию, чем на смазанные фото в памяти. Иногда он представляет себе, что в лодке-месяце сидит мама и смотрит на него ласково. "Он не уйдёт неотмщённым, мамочка. Ты только подожди."</p><p>      Они встречают здесь Новый год. Ямамото высчитывает часы, чтобы поздравить по телефону своего старика. Тсунаёши ловит себя на том, что прислушивается к его расчётам: "надо бы тоже позвонить домой" - но звонить больше некому, Ламбо и И-пин перебрались в Италию, и дом в Намимори пуст. Не Киоко с Хару же поздравлять, у них там своя атмосфера.</p><p>      Под Новый год на набережной собирается, кажется, весь район. Люди смеются, женский голос недалеко тянет песню на незнакомом языке, повсюду гирлянды и воздушные шары. Девушки - в белых одеждах, с венками на головах. Продавцы этих венков буквально на каждом шагу, Ямамото покупает пару из интереса; цветы оказываются искусственными. Тсунаёши просит у него один и аккуратно надевает на Гокудеру; тот прижимает его к себе и порывисто целует - прямо здесь, на волнисто-полосатой набережной.</p><p>      Через пару дней Гокудера, наговорившись со своим старичком, тащит их на гору к статуе бога, в которого они не верят. Ямамото соглашается - "отлично! Прогуляемся по склону холма", и Тсунаёши не может оставить друзей-хранителей. Они поднимаются сквозь лес, и Тсунаёши всё кажется, что вчетвером, а не втроём, хотя что Мукуро статуя.</p><p>      На вершине, исцарапанные, в грязи измазанные, но почти счастливые, они покупают в местной кафешке по ломтю арбуза и вгрызаются в них. Потом поднимаются к постаменту бога. Гокудера с увлечением треплется про местную мистику; Тсунаёши, как всегда, подходя к чему-то божественному, пытается сформировать в голове молитву-желание. И вдруг понимает: ещё пару лет назад он бы попросил избавить его от мафии. Сейчас - другие цели, другие желания.</p><p>      Мукуро, наблюдавший с усмешкой, вдруг сгущается туманом над правым плечом. "Хочешь попасть на селфи?" - неуклюже шутит Ямамото и щёлкает затвором камеры телефона. Мукуро хмыкает. "Он здесь." - "Быстро или незаметно?" - моментально вскидывается Тсунаёши.</p><p>      Вниз они спускаются в маленьком вагончике по железной дороге. За окнами - яркие цветы, но Тсунаёши не смотрит на них, а Гокудера смотрит на Тсунаёши. Убийцу Мукуро засёк в дальнем от горы районе, приходится брать до него такси. Всё возвращение сливается для Тсунаёши в небо за окнами. На небо потихоньку наползают тёмные тучи.</p><p>      "Ты, падаль," - начинает Гокудера при виде убийцы, но Тсунаёши останавливает его жестом руки. И со вкусом повторяет: "Ты, падаль. Ты убил мою мать." Убийца лишь смеётся над ними, но Тсунаёши не нужно его признание, чтобы начать. Интуиция - хороший помощник возмездию.</p><p>      Когда они заканчивают, тучи, наконец, собираются. "Хорошо, дождь смоет кровь и пепел," - комментирует Гокудера. Тсунаёши лишь жалеет, что сейчас не видно луны. "Видишь, мамочка? Я отомстил ему. Он больше никого не убьёт." Ни брать такси, ни ехать на метро не хочет никто, и под нависающим небом трое идут на набережную.</p><p>      Их снова четверо. Тсунаёши говорит вслух: "Спасибо, Мукуро-кун, ты нам очень помог." Влажный воздух отзывается тихим смехом, но ощущение присутствия не пропадает. И хорошо, решает Тсунаёши, он ведь тоже семья. "Жаль, что ты так и не попробовал мамину готовку, перед ней никто не мог устоять." - "Это верно," - со смехом отзывается Ямамото и замолкает, подставляя ладонь под самые первые капли.</p><p>      Тучи разрожаются дождём, и вместе с ними, неожиданно для себя самого, рыдает Тсунаёши, уткнувшись Гокудере в плечо. Друзья останавливаются и молчат понимающе, даже Мукуро. Тсунаёши плачет злыми, беспомощными слезами. Месть не оставила после себя ничего, кроме них.</p><p>      Завтра он снова будет в Италии, снова будет силён и непроницаем. Тсунаёши - достойный наследник всего того дерьма, что таит в себе Вонгола. Он кривит губы при мысли об этом, но уже не отпирается. Но сейчас - он просто подросток, маму которого убил какой-то мудак, и небо над Рио смывает слёзы с его щёк.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>